Carry me； SHANCE
by DCherryKillCT
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles para la #SemanaShance2k17. El concurso lo creó la página de Fb "Voltron: Legendary Defender. Español".
1. Día 1； Primera cita — Disney

**Carry me.** | #SemanaShance2k17

【 **Día 1** 】 **Primera cita / Disney**

— ¿Disney? —Lance asintió emocionado. — ¿Por qué Disney?

—Porque será divertido. Oh, vamos, Shiro. Es nuestra primera cita como oficialmente novios. —La sonrisa del moreno era deslumbrante. A Shiro le encantaba.

—Si no tenemos problemas con el dinero, no veo porqué no.

—Entonces está decidido: ¡Nos vamos a Disney mañana mismo!

— ¿Mañana, dices? —Shiro parpadeó levemente perplejo.

—Exactamente. —Lance tomó la mano de Shiro y volvió a sonreírle.

【 **29 de mayo. 4:35 PM.** 】

— ¡Oh, Disney World, te amo! —Exclamó Lance, con tremenda sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol que recién habían sido comprados.

Shiro y Lance caminaban de la mano, paseando por el parque temático "Disney's Animal Kingdom".

Fueron especialmente por visitar "Pandora — The world of AVATAR". Se había inaugurado el 27 de mayo de ese mismo año.

—Es un lindo lugar. —Comentó Shiro con una leve sonrisa. —Me agrada…

— ¡Obviamente, Shiro! Hay animales. Todo es hermoso cuando hay animales. —Inhaló hondo. Cómo adoraba estar en la Tierra. Era muy hermosa.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Todo parecía estar bien… Hasta hace unos segundos.

—Lance… —El tono de voz del mayor era de reproche.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Optó por preguntar el moreno, haciéndose el inocente.

—No es necesario coquetear cuando estés conmigo. —Shiro se vio contagiado por la sonrisa de Lance, que terminó por reír.

—No sabía que eras celoso, Shiro. —Él también rio.

—Soy más celoso que tú, Lance. Sólo que no se me nota, siempre trato de ocultar esas cosas.

—Pues no deberías… —El mayor enarcó una ceja, en señal de duda. —M-me refiero a que no deberías ocultar tus celos. Quisiera saber… Las cosas que te molestan o llegan a… Lastimar. —Con cada palabra que decía, el moreno iba bajando su tono de voz, terminando todo en un murmuro.

Shiro soltó tremenda carcajada. Lance, para sus ojos, era el ser más adorable de la Tierra.

Y claro, era su pareja. ¿Cómo no pensar eso?

—No te rías… E-es vergonzoso… —Lance se acomodó los lentes, queriendo disimular la tremenda vergüenza que sentía. Estaba rojo.

—Descuida, Lance. Mejor olvidemos ese tema que vinimos a divertirnos en nuestra primera cita, ¿no? Vamos a saludar a Mickey. —Shiro jaló de la mano de Lance y se lo llevó por otro lado, saliendo del recorrido que seguían.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban felices. No hubo problemas del todo. Quizá no mayores…

Shiro estaba feliz. Lance estaba feliz.

Y si ellos estaban felices, ¿por qué nosotros, los lectores, no?

Vengan, que les cuento algo.

Shiro, desde su mente, planea algo especial para Lance esa noche. Por recomendación del moreno, el mayor separó una habitación para ambos.

Cosas mágicas a parte de las maravillas de "Walt Disney World", sucederán esa misma noche.


	2. Día 2； Flores — Lluvia

**Carry me.** | #SemanaShance2k17

【 **Día 2** 】 **Flores / Lluvia**

—Ugh, está lloviendo. —Lance hizo un puchero. —Yo quería salir a jugar.

—La lluvia no dura para siempre, Lance. Podemos salir luego. —Shiro le sonrió.

Ambos niños estaban pegados a la enorme ventana de la sala.

Uno queriendo llorar; el otro, acariciándole el cabello para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, Lance. Todavía es temprano.

— ¡Pero yo quería salir a jugar contigo! Ahora el arenero estará lleno de tierra mojada. —Colocó las manos en ese enorme cristal, anhelando que la lluvia se detuviese.

Shiro suspiró y volvió a sonreírle al menor.

—Podemos jugar aquí dentro, no hay problema. ¿Dónde están tus juguetes?

—En mi habitación. ¡Pero, Shiro, yo…! —Fue interrumpido por el mayor.

—Vamos a jugar con ellos.

—Pero…

—Lance…

El moreno realizó otro puchero. Quería hacer una rabieta ahora mismo.

—Bien… Vamos. —No tuvo elección.

— ¿Flash? —Preguntó Shiro.

—Sí, él es Flash. El otro de aquí se llama Batman y el de allá es Hulk. —El mayor se alegraba de que Lance estuviese sonriendo de nuevo.

—Ya veo… ¿Con cuál quieres jugar?

—Con Superman.

— ¿Eh? Pero no lo veo…

—Ah, es el que está allá en la repisa. No he vuelto a jugar con él porque está muy alto. —La sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció de nuevo y Shiro se alarmó.

Tendría que arreglárselas para conseguir ese juguete. Lance había hecho un puchero.

Otra vez quería llorar, seguramente.

—Descuida, Lance. Jugarás con él, ahora vuelvo. —El mayor salió de la habitación del mencionado, mientras que éste se quedó confundido.

Shiro no demoró demasiado.

Regresó trayendo una silla que había cargado desde el comedor.

— ¿Una silla? —Lance parpadeó perplejo.

—Sí. Déjamelo a mí. —Colocó la silla en la zona de la repisa y se subió en ella, cogiendo el juguete. Luego se bajó de ésta y se lo entregó al menor.

La sonrisa del de cabellos marrones volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

A Shiro le gustaba que el menor sonriera. Lo ponía muy feliz.

— ¡Gracias, Shiro! —Exclamó. Mostrando su dentadura no tan perfecta: le faltaba un diente incisivo y un canino.

—Por nada. —Él también sonrió. Inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia a una de las ventanas que habían ahí. No sé dio cuenta que había dejado de llover. —Hey, Lance.

— ¿Qué, Shiro? —El moreno se había ido a sentar a su cama, observando atentamente al juguete.

—Paró de llover.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Lance se volvió aún más grande. — ¡Vamos, Shiro! ¡Vayamos a jugar!

— ¿Seguro de que no quieres quedarte?

—No… Quiero ver las flores de mamá. Recordé que me dijo que les echara agua. ¿Me ayudas? —El mayor asintió y acompañó a Lance hacia el jardín.

De paso traía una regadera en su mano, llena de agua.

—Las flores se ven hermosas. Pero, Lance… Ya llovió. ¿No crees que ya se han regado? —Shiro optó por preguntar. Era obvio.

Lance se sonrojó. E hizo el ademán de estar regando las flores.

—L-lo sé…

— ¿Entonces por qué vamos a regar de nuevo? No deberíamos echarles tanta agua. —Shiro estaba ligeramente preocupado. No quería hacerle daño a un ser vivo.

Sin previo aviso, Lance se acercó al mayor y le colocó una corona de claveles blancos en su cabeza.

Shiro se confundió aún más.

—F-fue por esto… Se me había ocurrido hacerte eso para… P-para agradecerte por lo del juguete. —Lance tenía la mirada dirigida hacia el suelo. Shiro sonrió.

—Gracias. Es un lindo detalle. —Halagó mientras acariciaba los cabellos marrones del menor.

Lance levantó su mirada y volvió a sonreír.

Nuevamente aparecía la sonrisa que tanto amaba ver Shiro. Le gustaba verlo de esa manera.


	3. Día 3； Luces neón — Hielo

**Carry me.** | #SemanaShance2k17

【 **Día 3** 】 **Luces neón / Hielo**

—Hace mucho frío aquí, Shiro. —Lance comenzó a titubear.

—Tranquilo, Lance. Sólo será por unos momentos.

—Pero Azul también está congelándose. ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? —El mayor estaba mirando su reloj a cada rato. No le había prestado atención. — ¿Shiro?

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué sucede?

Lance suspiró, negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

—Nada en especial. Sólo quería saber por qué estamos aquí. —Se abrazó a sí mismo por el frío.

—Ah… Es por algo que quería que vieras. —Shiro sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Querías?

—Quiero. —Volvió a mirar su reloj. Estaba impaciente.

Lance se estaba preocupando. No entendía nada.

¿Qué era lo que tanto andaba esperando?

—Shiro…

—Ahí vienen.

— ¿Hm? ¿Quién? —Lance miró a su alrededor, pero por el momento no logró divisar a nadie. —Shiro, yo no veo a nadie.

—Shh… Ven. —El mayor había sacado una cinta para poder cubrirle los ojos a Lance.

—Shiro…

—Lance, déjame esto a mí. Insisto. Es una sorpresa. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

El mayor cubrió los ojos del moreno con aquella cinta de color negro.

Lance estaba demasiado confundido como para volver a preguntar.

—Bien. ¡Ahora! —Exclamó lo que pareció ser una orden hacia alguien que no logró ver antes.

—Shiro… —Quiso insistir Lance.

—No, Lance. Espera un poco más.

El de cabellos marrones podía oír murmullos; sin embargo, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Su cabeza iba a explotar.

¡No necesitaba que le cubriesen los ojos! ¡Él necesitaba respuestas!

Cuando Lance estaba a punto de gritar el nombre del mayor para que éste le hiciera caso, fue interrumpido.

—Bien. Ya está listo. —Pudo reconocer aquella voz. Era la de Hunk.

— ¿Hunk? ¿Hunk, eres tú? —No hubo respuesta.

Lance frunció levemente su ceño. Quería que le dijesen lo que sucedía.

No era fan de las cintas para cubrir los ojos.

Sintió las manos calientes de Shiro desatándole aquella cosa infernal de su cabeza.

Ya era hora. No podía esperar más.

—Shiro, ¿qué es lo querías…? —El moreno no pudo terminar la pregunta gracias a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

En luces de neón se podía apreciar las palabras: "Me gustas".

—Shiro… —Volvió a ser interrumpido por el mencionado. Había colocado su dedo índice sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

Otro conjunto de palabras volvió a encender; estaba colocado debajo de la primera frase.

Lance abrió más sus párpados por producto de la sorpresa.

Esta vez decían: "¿Quieres ser mi pareja?"

No sabía si todo aquello era real o sólo le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto. No quería que jueguen con sus sentimientos.

Shiro dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y asintió levemente con su cabeza. Aún no podía ver bien con quién se comunicaba.

Luego de todo esto, Keith apareció trayendo una pequeña escultura de hielo de un corazón, con las palabras "Te amo" escritas en el centro de éste.

—Shiro… Shiro, ¿tú…? ¿Tú organizaste todo esto? —Entrecerró levemente sus párpados. No sabía cómo reaccionar a todo esto.

—Sí, Lance. Quería darte una pequeña sorpresa. Quería… Revelarte mis sentimientos antes que otra persona se lleve tu corazón. —Lance sonrió.

Avanzó y fue directo a abrazar al mayor.

—Gracias, Shiro. Y sí, acepto ser tu pareja.


	4. Día 4； Animales — Magia

**Carry me.** | #SemanaShance2k17

【 **Día 4** 】 **Animales / Magia**

—Vamos al Felinario. —Lance comenzó a caminar delante de Shiro.

— ¿Felinario? Lance, es por los tigres blancos, ¿verdad? —Optó por preguntar el mayor. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—… ¿Tanto se nota?

—No, sólo fue una suposición. —Shiro rio con ligereza.

Siguieron caminando por el zoológico, guiándose de los carteles.

Ese día todo el equipo Voltron había ido hacia ese lugar. Todos menos Coran, que se había quedado en el castillo, en un lugar lejano de las personas para que no sospechasen nada.

Sabían que la invisibilidad no duraría para siempre.

Luego de un rato, recién llegaron al Felinario. Lance estaba más que emocionado.

— ¿Hoy es la primera vez que muestran a los tigres blancos? —Preguntó Shiro, mirando a su alrededor. La gente transitaba normal.

—Sí, es hoy la inauguración. —La sonrisa que tenía Lance se ensanchó aún más.

Cuando ingresaron, el lugar de exhibición estaba repleto de gente. La sonrisa de Lance había desaparecido.

Suerte que el mayor tenía un "Plan B". Suponía que esto llegaría a pasar.

—Lance, no podremos movilizarnos por aquí. ¿Y si nos perdemos entre este gran tumulto de gente? —Shiro estaba preocupado por el moreno.

—Descuida, Shiro… —Lance miró a su alrededor y vio algo que le llamó la atención. —Yo me encargo.

El de cabellos marrones salió del Felinario y fue directo hacia un puesto de magia.

¿Era en serio?

—Hola, ¿cuánto dinero me cobra para que haga magia y pueda estar en primera fila para poder ver a los tigres blancos? —Lance quiso ser directo.

—Lance, ¿qué haces? —Iba a reprocharlo por andar haciendo semejante tontería. Estaba más que claro.

—Quiero que este muchacho haga magia para nosotros, Shiro. —El moreno sonrió. —Así podremos ver a los tigres blancos.

Lance no tenía remedio.

Seguía teniendo corazón de niño inocente. Uno al que hay que proteger a toda costa.

—Ochenta dólares. —El desconocido joven que se hacía llamar "mago" le sonrió a Lance con suavidad. —Esa cantidad y una sonrisa. —Estaba coqueteándole al moreno.

Eso no le gustaba a Shiro. Nada de nada.

Le daba mala espina.

Lance sonrió ante tal oferta y quiso sacar su billetera, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

—No va a lograr lo que anhelas, Lance. No. —Sí, Shiro estaba celoso.

—Pero, Shiro, yo…

— ¿Me está retando, señor? —El muchacho había interrumpido al moreno.

¿Señor? ¿Tan viejo parecía?

¿Quién se creía que era? Por Dios…

—No lo estoy retando, joven mago. —Le frunció ligeramente el ceño al mencionado. —Sólo que no creo en la magia. Vámonos, Lance. —Cogió el brazo del menor y se dirigió hacia otra parte con él.

Muy lejos del Felinario. Y muy lejos de aquel chico que hizo que su corazón ardiera en llamas por los celos que le hizo sentir.

—Mi única razón para venir aquí era para ver a los tigres blancos, Shiro… —El moreno suspiró. Se había desanimado.

El mayor se detuvo y sacó su celular.

Le mostró a Lance unas fotografías de tigres blancos que tenía guardadas en su galería recientemente.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¡Estábamos muy atrás! —El de cabellos marrones estaba impresionado.

—Digamos que hice magia. —Shiro le sonrió.

— ¿No le dijiste al mago que no te gustaba? —Ahora se había confundido.

Shiro sólo rio y le entregó su celular al menor. Quería que viera más fotos.

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Excepto con la persona que ama y en quien confía: Keith y Hunk me ayudaron en esto.

Lance se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Shiro a veces podía llegar a ser muy impredecible.

Luego sólo siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano.


	5. Día 5； Música — Fotografía

**Carry me.** | #SemanaShance2k17

【 **Día 5** 】 **Música / Fotografía**

— ¿Irás a tomar fotografías al concierto, Shiro?

—Sí. Probablemente no sea el único del salón que vaya a querer entrevistar a algún integrante de la banda. Ya veremos qué sucede.

Keith también irá al concierto, en compañía de Shiro. Sin embargo, él entrevistará a otra persona; se irá por su lado.

O bueno, al menos lo intentaría. Quizá ambos ni lleguen a sacar tan buenas fotos gracias al mar de gente que asistirá.

Shiro ya estaba listo para salir. Sólo esperaba que no le robasen nada.

Ambos llegaron cuando la banda del momento estaba presentando la primera canción.

La gente gritaba como loca.

Esa noche sería un martirio, seguramente.

—Yo iré por allá, ¿bien? Cuando acabe el concierto nos encontraremos en la cafetería que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Nos vemos, Shiro. Ten cuidado. —Se despidió Keith. Yéndose por otro lugar.

—Igual tú… —El mayor murmuró. Estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente, disculpándose por si es que llegó a golpear a alguien sin saberlo.

Estaba sufriendo ahí.

Parecía tremendo laberinto. Sería casi imposible salir de ahí con vida.

Ni le había alcanzado tiempo para escribir su testamento, por Dios…

—Oiga, tenga cuidado. Golpeó a mi hija con su cámara. —Una señora andaba reprochándole a Shiro. No tuvo de otra que disculparse gritando para que pudiera oírlo.

Sin saberlo, Shiro llegó hasta la primera fila. Había mucho más ruido ahí.

—Dios, por qué… —Suspiró, cogiendo su cámara, dispuesto a tomarle fotografías a la banda mientras éstos cantaban. Habían pasado ya a la tercera canción pedida por el público.

Shiro le tomó fotos individuales a cada integrante. De ahí escogería cuál quedaba y cuál no.

Probablemente sería algo difícil.

Por el visor miró a aquel chico que era el cantante principal, parecía tener más o menos su misma edad: 17 años.

A pesar de ser un aspirante a fotógrafo y haya visto millones y millones de sonrisas, Shiro sabía muy bien cuando una de ellas es verdaderamente sincera. Y esa lo era. Mucho.

Poco a poco comenzó a concentrarse más en el joven de cabellos marrones y de vestimenta voluminosa de blanco con azul. Parecía ser su color favorito.

Gracias al público, supo que el nombre de aquel chico extraño era Lance. Lance McClain.

Y su nombre artístico era "Aqua Blue".

El corazón de Shiro palpitaba muy fuerte cada vez que el cantante principal chocaba miradas con él aunque sea por unos segundos. Lo hacía sentir levemente especial.

Sonrió, escuchando la letra de la canción atentamente.

❝Sobre la arena, tu piel canela

Entramos en calor

Vale la pena, contigo nena

Se pasa mejor

Y hay algo en ti que me arrebata-bata

Baby tú me tienes loco-loco

Tú me encantas y se nota

Y si tú y yo ya estamos aquí

Hey DJ, póngale la música que le gusta

Una para que se mueva y se luzca

Y baile conmigo, solo conmigo, hey

Hey DJ, póngale la música que le gusta

Una para que se mueva y se luzca

Y baile conmigo, solo conmigo, hey

Y así nos vamos enamorando

Y tu cuerpo me va seduciendo

Que el DJ la repita otra vez

Pa' bailar contigo otra vez

Y así nos vamos enamorando

Y tu cuerpo me va seduciendo

Que el DJ la repita otra vez

Pa' bailar contigo otra vez

Cuando el concierto terminó, Shiro fue quizá el último en salir. Ya era demasiado tarde pero no importaba.

Al final no había entrevistado al integrante que le gustaba.

Optó por ir hacia la cafetería donde se encontraría con Keith para regresar juntos a sus casas.

Mientras caminaba, Shiro comenzó a ver las fotografías que había tomado: la mayoría eran de aquel moreno de bonita sonrisa coqueta.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció por el rostro de Shiro. No iría mañana a la escuela seguramente.

Quería quedarse en casa viendo todas las fotografías que había y de paso, escuchar de nuevo la voz de "Aqua Blue" en su canal de YouTube.


End file.
